Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of resource management, and more particularly, to techniques for workflow management in a global support organization.
In typical medium to large-scale service business organizations, customer support involves multiple levels of support. Support personnel at higher levels have more experience, a larger skill set, and a higher cost associated with their services. Random assignment of higher level support personnel to a problem can lead to multiple call transfers, the customer being put “on hold”, ineffective resource utilization, and high service costs being billed to customers.